I'll always remember
by SentimentalBunny
Summary: Mituna and Sollux lives with a monster of a mom. When Mituna gets damaged in a car accident, stuff seems to go downward, but everything somehow ends well. LatulaXMituna, Sollux POV, OOC, Humanstuck. Sucky summary is sucky.


**Writer note: Typos ahead, OOC, I tried, Dont hate me.**

* * *

Sollux sighed and let the corners of his mouth twitch upwards as he looked out the window and down at his brother. At the time being he was skating with his girlfriend, failing but still trying his best. So far, neither Sollux or his brother had lives easily, it wasn't long since they was living with one monster of a mom. Luckily his brothers girlfriend had helped them out.

~Back in time we go~

Sollux peeked into the kitchen, Esme held a wisp in her hand, waving it at, Mituna, Sollux older brother. They were arguing, or rather, Esme was. Mituna just defended himself and tried to calm her down, failing. Because right after he had placed a hand on her shoulder she hit him with the wisp straight across his face.  
One wouldn't think a smack with a wisp could hurt, but apparently it did, Mituna took his hand back and mumbled some curses.  
"You go straight back into your room young man, and don't dare to think you're more clever than me ever again!" She yelled and pointed out in the doorway, just then noticing Sollux standing there, more scared than ever. She had never hit either of them before, she was just yelling a lot. Mainly at Mituna, because he tried to help her, but she was to proud of herself to accept help.

"Mituna! I said go to your room!" Esme yelled once again, getting her will as Mituna walked out, giving Sollux a light pat on his head before he went upstairs and into the room they shared.  
"Sollux, dear. Come in here a bit." She spoke, calmly now.  
"Okay, Es-" Sollux started, interrupted by a cough from the woman in front of him.  
"Mom..." He finished, he hated calling her that but of course she insisted on him doing so. He may be her mother, but he sure didn't like looking at her like one.

"Dear, you know I don't mean to be so strict with your brother right?" She smiled at him and he nodded. If he did much else, this may end badly.

"But you do know why he deserves it, right?" She asked again, this time leaving Sollux to simply stare at his feet with a frown on his face.

"Because killed his sister." She still smiled, but her tone was bitter as she repeated.  
"He killed your big sist-"

"Bullshit!" Sollux yelled. "It's fucking bullshit! We never had a sister! She was never born! Why can't you just shut up about it already?!" He glared at his mother. He hated this, she got no reason to claim that Mituna had killed his twin sister. She died in her mothers womb. She was dead, actually, she had never lived. End of story.

"Sollux." His mothers eyes darkened and he slightly regretted getting on her bad side.

"Dearest Sollux. I do not want to have two ungrateful sons. All I ever wanted was a daughter, can't you at least respect that?" She still smiled.  
Sollux frowned, respect what now? Who was it that wasn't grateful? She got two sons, that should be enough.  
"Go to your room, tell Mituna he's grounded." She turned around, continuing with her baking.  
"He's allowed to bring you out for pizza on Friday, since it's your birthday, but in one month from now. He's grounded."

Sollux slowly got up the set off stairs and inside his room. Mituna was watching an old family video, from when they still had a father that protected them. He had always been there to make sure that their mother kept calm and didn't blame Mituna for everything, but he had died in a car accident only two years ago. Something Mituna as well got blamed for.

The video showed them in the park, Sollux a 3 year old baby, Mituna as a 7 year old, wearing their fathers hat. They had both been smart kids and had grown into being young geniuses as their father had called it. He would always praise them for it, calling them his super sons. Of course their mother did not think the same. She hated that they acted smarter than her, and she hated when they tried to help. She hated it that much, that she threatened Mituna every time he tried to be nice.

Sollux couldn't help but to wonder if they would have lived better if their father was still alive. They probably would.

"Esme said you're grounded for a month." Sollux stated as he threw himself down into his bean bag.  
"What? What about your birthday?" Mituna looked over at him, a slight frown on his face.  
"She said we could go out for some pizza, but that's all." Sollux took of his 3D glasses, a gift he had gotten from his father and refused to take off. Mituna got a set as well, but kept them more as a memory stuffed inside a small box.  
"Well that's good, do you mind if I bring Latula? She said she wanted to celebrate her little brothers birthday as well." Mituna smiled, a smile Sollux looked up to him for. Even if he got scolded and blamed for someones death daily, he was still smiling a honest smile.  
"She's not my sister, but sure." Sollux smiled a bit himself.  
"Not your sister, yet!" Mituna grinned, he and Latula had been together since they were 13 and had been together since. Latula even insisted on Sollux calling her his big sister. It didn't bother Sollux too much, it was easier to call her a sister than to call Esme his mother.

"You're only 16, a bit too early to get married maybe?"  
"Soon 17! But you're right, when we fill 18 we'll get married. We have planned everything, we'll move into a nice apartment and bring our little brother with us." He set the movie on pause and looked our at Sollux.  
"Are you serious?" Sollux looked at him, sure Latula was nice but he didn't really think she'd want Sollux moving in with them.  
"There's no way I'll leave this hell without you." Mituna frowned.

"Neither of us ever deserved this, Latula agrees, when we move out, we'll bring you with us."

~Time skip until friday~

"Now you two don't use up all my money right?" Esme asked, it would usually be meant as a joke from others, but their mother was dead serious. If they used too much money, she'd get mad.

"No, mother. We won't." Sollux smiled , trying to hide his hatred for her, and closed the car door.

Sollux and Mituna had just gotten to the door of the pizzeria before Latula ran to them, picking Sollux up and squeezing him.  
"Happy birthday, little brother!" She shook him a bit around before she placed him at the ground.  
"Thanks... Sis." He fixed his glasses and smiled back up to her.  
"You're welcome! Now let's get inside to eat some pizza!" She grabbed their hands and ran into the pizzeria.

"So, you planning on what you want to do for the rest of your life now that you're 13?" Mituna smiled at his little brother, he knew he hated it when people put pressure on him.  
"Ha ha." Sollux glared at him before he continued on the last slice of pizza.

"You really should plan on something you know." His face got serious and Sollux couldn't help it but to let out a growl. _He really fucking hated it when people put pressure on him._  
"I won't force you but I think it would be for the best if you have some sort of idea on what to do later on." He smiled slightly.  
"I know you want me to find out something, but I seriously got no fucking idea on what to do later on. End of story." Sollux frowned and ate the last bit.

"I won't force you." Mituna repeated and changed the subject with yet another smile.  
"So we're done or? I'll pay for it then and call mom." He stood up and walked over to the disk to pay. Mituna never ceased to amaze Sollux, he had no problems smiling and no problems calling their mother "Mom" even if he was the one put trough the most. Sollux, as an opposite avoided smiling and called their mother by her name the most of the time.

"He only wants the best for you, you know?" Latula looked over at Sollux, her over the top happy attitude had faded away and she looked at him with concern.

"I know that... It's just that I seriously don't know what to do later on." Sollux sighed.

"Really?`I can remember, when I had just moved into the neighborhood and was new in time and just met the two of you. That you had the strongest wish to become a pro hacker." She smiled a bit the thought.

"That's illegal. It's not something to live by."

"Whaaaat? Of course you can live by something even if it's illegal! Just make sure to own money!" She grinned, it was rather obvious that she was joking and Sollux couldn't help but to smile just the tiniest bit.

"Let's go then, mom will be over here soon!" Mituna grabbed his jacket and simply placed it over his shoulder. It wasn't that cold outside so it probably didn't matter too much. As they walked outside Latula and Mituna started to talk about how they wanted their marriage, neither of them had proposed or anything so it was all up and ridiculous, but Sollux didn't mind. It was still nice to hear about how they were planning on having Sollux as the bride maid for some reason, Latula even wanted him in a dress, something Sollux had shot in an annoyed no to.

"Okay so, mom said she'd pick us up over at that parking lot over the road there I think, easier to get too apparently." He laughed a bit, their mother always refused to do what Mituna told her to, so she always did things the strange way.  
As they walked our the road Mituna started teasing Latula ending with her laughing and punching him in the shoulder like usual, this time however, his jacket, still casually hanging on his shoulder fell off.  
Latula and Sollux kept on walking just some steps as he had to pick up the jacket.

From there, everything was blurry.

A loud honk went first. Then one could smell some sort of gruesome smell. After that, mixes of screams would be heard. Latula screamed in terror, Mituna in pain and Sollux wasn't sure if he even screamed. He just felt sick, completely sick and empty.  
"Mituna!" Latula ran over to the scene. Blood had started to form around the limp body at the ground. The car had stopped, the man driving it desperately calling for an ambulance and Latula cried out to Mituna to stay alive.  
"Mit-" Sollux slowly walked over to his brother, his knees failing when he got besides Latula.  
"Mituna?" He placed his hand carefully behind his brothers head to support it while Latula held her hands firmly against his open wounds.  
"Mituna? What..." He took of his glasses and stared down at his brother.

"He's still breathing." Latula's voice was shaky.  
"He'll make it."  
Sollux nodded. He could see Latula trying to keep her tears in, and he felt his own eyes watering up. There was no way this was happening. _No fucking way.  
_Both of them kept their hands in the same position until the ambulance came. Their mother arrived just some seconds before, and she had, in shock, stared at her bleeding son.  
All three of them had joined the ambulance, sitting beside Mituna. Their mother just sitting there, Latula telling Mituna to keep up and Sollux just crying silently while holding his brothers hand.  
The arrive at the hospital had been blurry as well. They had Mituna with them to sew his wounds and to check for further damage and some more that Sollux really couldn't bring himself to hear. Because none of it was good signs.  
They had been told to wait in a room. Some nurses told them that his status was critical, and their mother simply nodded.

~Some hours later~  
"You do know he deserves this?" Esme spoke.  
"He deserves to die." Her voice was cold as ice. She stared at the wall, but she spoke to Sollux. Latula had fallen asleep so she didn't listen, and that was the exact reason for why his mother spoke now.  
"Those who do bad things deserve bad things." She still didn't look at him but a smile was forming on her lips. Sollux was about to answer, but his mouth was completely dry, just then Latula shifted and sat up.  
"You really are full of crap aren't you..." She growled.  
"Speaking like that about your son. How the fuck do you live with yourself." She placed her hand to her forehead. She was probably feeling sick as well, having to hold back her boyfriends bleeding.  
"He's my son, I talk about him like I want to." Esme turned around to face Latula, she was mad, and they all knew it, but neither of them cared.  
"Yes you do. That's your problem. You talk like all your braincells are dead." Sollux had never seen Latula really mad, and he really didn't want to see it often. She looked like she was about to kill someone.  
A whole heck load of arguing followed, Sollux couldn't even keep up with all the words flying past him. They only stopped when a nurse came back in and told them they had managed to keep Mituna stable but that he had gotten a serious brain damage and would be in a coma for who knew how long.

And that was a long time.

Or so it seemed.

It went two months before Mituna had started to show signs of waking up. And during those two months, Sollux had to handle his mother telling him that Mituna was going to die because he deserved it, that Sollux should be grateful for this and that Latula also deserved the worst, because she still loved Mituna.  
Even so, Sollux had gotten permission to visit his brother, often talking with Latula, whom still said she'd take Sollux with her when she moved out, even if the worst would happen with Mituna and he wouldn't wake up.

Then, after two months, he started to shift around, showing signs of hearing what people said and sometimes mumble something. And one week after that again. He woke up. He hadn't said anything at first. Just stared at the roof.  
Both Sollux and Latula had been there when his eyes started to open.  
The nurses tried to get him to sit up and so he did. A doctor checked his vision, his hearing and every other piece of him that could be damaged. His body was working fine, but he sure wasn't the same.

He didn't smile at all, just looked around him with a frown on his face, the doctor had said his brain damage may have caused some sort of memory loss and that it may take a while for him to remember who they were.  
Speak didn't he either. He mumbled something that was hard to make out, like he had forgotten how. The lisp that both the brothers shared had gotten worse, causing him to sound like he was choking on something when he spoke.

Even if he seemed like he couldn't make out who people were, he still made it clear who he liked and who he didn't like. His face lit up when he saw Latula, he seemed concerned when he saw Sollux and he made hissing noises when their mother came.

In the months passing afterward, Mituna started to walk a bit again, he spoke more and slowly got able to make full sentences for when he was hungry, who he wanted to see and for what he wanted to do.

Yet he never smile. Even if Latula appeared he simply seemed to ease up, but he didn't smile. With Sollux it was more curiosity and their mother was of course just causing him to frown further.  
It didn't take to long before he could be brought home, but he refused to go home with Sollux and their mother. So the doctor had to ask Latula to bring him home with her. She asked her parents. And Mituna ended up there.

Sollux didn't really get to see him much after that. His mother got more quiet and didn't let him leave the house, Latula was too busy to bring Mituna there, and they in general didn't talk too much.

Sollux didn't know what to feel. Latula still loved Mituna, even if he had changed, but Sollux didn't really know. He missed the brother he used to have, the one that smiled and kept on telling Sollux to stay strong. He missed the old times. Missed them a lot.

Almost a year after the accident though, a week before his birthday, Latula had called him, telling him that she and Mituna was going to visit. She seemed rather optimistic about it, even when Sollux mentioned that his mother wouldn't like it, and insisted on visiting later that evening.

~Later that evening =D ~

"Heeeey!" Latula almost kicked in the door.  
"We're heeere!" She laughed and Sollux ran down the stairs before his mother got to them.  
"Guess what, Sollux!" Mituna had followed her inside, Sollux was slightly shocked by the fact that he almost spoke properly even if his lisp was clear as day.  
"What?" Sollux looked at them both confused, Latula knew that Esme would hate having them here, and Mituna hadn't smiled once whenever Sollux saw him.

"We're going to get married!" Latula smiled widely. "We're going to move into an apartment my parents found for us!" Mituna nodded a bit.  
"What? When? And who?" Sollux looked at both of them, Latula smiled in excitement and Mituna was frowning again. For good reason.  
"Excuse me?" Esmes voice dripped with venom and the room went quiet.  
"You heard me right, Miss. Your son and I are getting married." Latula broke the silence with a smile.  
"I will not pay for your marriage." Esme frowned.  
"And we do not want money either." Latula still smiled.  
"We're here to tell you that we're moving out and are going to bring Sollux with us." And once again. Silence.

"You got no right." Esme stated, she seemed really pissed off.  
"Actually, we do. You remember my father? The lawyer? He told us, that since Sollux is going to fill 14 soon, he got the right to speak his opinion on where he want's to stay, and even if Mituna is slightly damaged, he's still capable of taking care of someone. And since he's family, he too got the right to bring up Sollux." Latulas smile had weakened.  
"And what if Mituna doesn't want to have anything to do with Sollux? Have you asked him? It isn't really good of a wife to make decisions on her own. "  
"I want something to do with him." Mituna talked now.  
"I'm not stupid. I can decide on my own. Sollux will come with us!" He spoke short sentences, but made his point rather clear.  
"You stupid little brat! How dare you talk to your mother like that?!" Their mother yelled.

"I hate you." Mituna yelled back, and for the third time the room went silence.  
Esme looked shocked, the same did Latula and Sollux. Mituna had never said he hated someone. Not to their face at least. He had never tried to imply to his mother that he hated her. And now he just yelled at her.

"Mitun-" Esme started  
"No. No! Don't! I hate you! You've been acting mean my hole life! I remember it! And I won' let you have Sollux! Just no!" He held his hands up to his ears.  
"Mituna, it's all right." Latula placed her hand on his shoulder and tried to speak softly to him.  
"It's not. It's not!" Mituna pressed his hands to his ears harder.  
"She can't have my little brother. I promised him! I remember!" He shook his head.  
Sollux just stared in shock, he wanted to cry. He wanted his calm and collected brother back but... He didn't care anymore. Mituna was still his brother, no matter what.  
He walked our and hugged him.

Mituna went stiff, but it didn't take him too long before he hugged his brother back. A hug Sollux had missed more than anything.

"I see." Esme shook her head. "I... I don't care. Just take him." She sat down in the staircase. "But don't fucking dare to push him back at me later. I do not want anything to do with either of you." She glared at them, but softened a bit.  
"I'm sorry, Mituna. Latula, take good care of them."  
And that was actually the last thing Sollux and Mitunas mother ever said to them. They had packed their stuff and she had ignored them all the time, she had signed the papers that gave Mituna and Latula the right to bring up Sollux, but nothing more.

And so they moved, the apartment was indeed nice, and the school that was placed there didn't suck to hard.  
Mituna wasn't smiling as much as he used to, but he was still nice. He and Latula was soon to get married, and life seemed to point upwards.

Things would never be the same. But Sollux didn't mind. In all honesty, this was much better.  
He still loved Mituna.  
Latula was his sister.  
His mother meant nothing to him.  
But still.  
_**He couldn't help but to remember.**_

_**The end.**_


End file.
